yeh ishq haye
by SuchiLuvsU
Summary: nothing to say about the story... But KaVi shippers or anyone reading the story so plz give reviews
1. Chapter 1

**A Kavi story**

* * *

**At C.I.D bureau…Nikhil and Purvi enters with Shreya laughing….**

**Daya and Abhijeet are already in the bureau…**

**Purvi: Are Nikhil mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum uss larki se itna darr jaoge….**

**Shreya: Haa Nikhil aakhir tha kya usme jo tum itna darr gaye? (teasing)**

**Nikhil: Are yaar tum ne dekha nahi kya kitni moti thi vo aur kitna kha rahi thi…**

**Purvi: Toh kya tumhe use shaadi thodi na karni thi jo tum aise bol rahe ho…**

**Shreya: Tum bhi na yaar baccho ki tarah larte ho.**

**Then Daya and Abhijeet come there.**

**Abhijeet: Are kon larr raha hai…**

**Purvi: Go…od mornibg bhai…..**

**Nikhil &amp; Shreya: Good morning sir….**

**Daya: Good morning…. Ab bataoge bhi kya hua?**

**Purvi and Shreya tells them the whole story…**

**Daya and Abhijeet laughs too hard that anyone can hear it… Then ACP enters the bureau**

**ACP: Are koyi humme bhi bataye kitum kis baat pe itna hass rahe ho…..**

* * *

**No one answer the question**

* * *

**ACP: Are haan ek aur baat aaj humare office mein do naye officer aa rahe hai uunka naam hai Kavin aur**

**Dushyant… vo bas thodi derr mein aatein honge**

**Tabhi vaha pe Sachin bhaag bhaag kar aata hai..**

**Sachin: Sorry Sir! Vo main late ho gaya….**

**Abhijeet: Toh issme sorry bolne waali konsi baat hai…. Are bhai hum bhi zindagi main kabhi kabaar latehote hai….**

**Tabhi do dashing larkon ki entry hoti hai…..**

**Both: Senior inspector Kavin/Dushyant reporting sir…****..**

**Sachin: Hii main Sachin yeh daya sir abhijeet sir… Freddy Nikhil Vivek Tasah Shreya aur yeh Purvi**

**Purvi: Is it really you Dushu…**

**Dushyant: Tum yaha! What a pleasant surprise yaar!**

**They hug each other and Sachin became jealous**

**Daya: Tum ek dusre ko jaante ho?**

**Purvi: Ha bhai! Hum college main saath thai… Aur Kavin jo hai vo bhi huma****re saath hi parta tha…**

**Kavin: Tumhari shayad aadat sudri nhi hogi na shikayat karne ki… Hamesha shikayat karne aajati thi mam ke paas….**

**Dushyant: Are bas karo,, sir yeh log college main bhi larte thai ab yaha bhi larr rahe hai….**

**Both: Dushyant….**

**Sachin: (Thinks) Kuch zyaada hi gahri dosti lagti hai…**

* * *

**Everyone was doing there work after the conversation! Than Abhijeet's phone rings…**

* * *

**Abhijeet: Hello….. Kya khoon hua hai kaha…. Hum abhi aate hai!**

**Purvi: Kya hua bhai.. Aap pareshan kyu ho…**

**Abhijeet: Kisi Nirmal naam ke larke ka khun hua hai Kavin, Purvi aur Sachin tum jao aur pata lagao**

**Trio: Yes sir…**

**Purvi is asking everybody about the person and Kavin and Sachin are investigating**

**Purvi: Sir yeh log toh bol rahe hai ki inhone kisi ko bhi yaha se bhaagte huye nahi dekha….**

**Sachin: Kya koyi Id card mila hai uski body par….**

**Kavin: Haan Sachin yah par ek ID card toh hai… Chalo iske ghar jaake dekhte hai…**

* * *

**Than they go to Nirmal's house with Vivek and Nikhil leaving Sachin at the bureau**

* * *

**Kavin: Pura ghar chaan maaro! Koyi bhi suraag chutna nahi chahiye…**

* * *

**Vivek and Nikhil sear on the 2 bedrooms….. Purvi searching in kitchen and Kavin searching in dinning room**

**Tabhi Purvi pair slip hota hai aur vo girne hi waali hoti hai ki Kavin use pakar leta hai… Then they have a cute eyelock**

* * *

**BGM**

**Kabhi yuhi….  
Kabhi milte hai dil  
Koi jane na yeh mile jahan  
Kabhi yuhi….**

**Jab pehla hi pyar yaarr….  
Kar de deewana samaa…  
Jab dil ki taar milti hai  
Tab hote hi kaha naa….**

**Ki love ne….  
Haa love ne….  
Love ne mila di jodi…..  
Love ne milaa..di jodi…..**

* * *

**Than Purvi comes out first from the eyelock….**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kavin: are yaar tum toh moti hogayi ho utaaya nahi jaa raha hai...**_  
_**Purvi: Toh pakar kyu rakha hai chod do.**_

_**kavin haath chod deta hai aur purvi zor se girti hai...**_

_**purvi: chod ne ka matlab yeh nahi tha ki tum mujhe gira do...**_

_**kavin; whatever...**_  
_**they grab all the clues and chase the real culprit**_  
_**at the bureau... purvi is working on her desk and everybody is worried because she is in a very bad mood...but dushyant knows how to calm her down...**_  
_**dushyant: kavin tu**_

_**kabhi nhi sudhrega... ab ek hi larki tujhe line par laa sakti hai...**_

_**he calls someone...**_  
_**dushyant: hello! kriya ha... jaldi se yaha aajao... help chahiye...ha kavin ke baare mien hai...ok thanx nd bye...**_  
_**end of conversation...**_  
_**Dushyant:ab toh yeh gaya...**_  
_**he walks to kavin...**_  
_**Dushyant: accha ek baat bata jab bhi main teri behen ke baare mein kuch bolta hu toh tu yeh kyu bolta hai kii woh tujhe kha jaayegi...**_  
_**Kavin: Aur nahi toh kya kha jaayegi woh mujhko ... tu usse acchi tarah se jaanta hai choti behen hai woh meri par aisa lagta hai ki woh meri badi behen ahai... aur**_  
_**suddenly someone speak up... in a angry tone...**_  
_**?: bhai aappne shayad yeh kaha na ki main aapko kha jaungi wagehra wagehra aur aapko lagta hai ki main aapki badi behen bann jaati hun... agar yahi baat hai toh theek hai aapka aaj ka khaana cancel...**_  
_**kavin: kriya... (speechless) tu...tu...tum kab aayi...**_  
_**kriya:kyu nahi aana chahiye tha...ek baar aap ghar aa jaao phir dekhti hun main aapko...aur agaar aapne purvi di ko phir tang kiya toh i swear ghar ka kaam karne ke liye taiyyar ho jaayiye...abhi ke abhi purvi di ko sorry boliye...**_  
_**kavin: sorry purvi...mujhse galti ho gayyi...**_  
_**purvi:aakhir main tumhe kyu maaf karu...**_  
_**kavin:plz plz plz(shows his puppy dog eyes)**_  
_**purvi: theek hai maaf kiya...**_  
_**kriya: aur haa kavin bhai aapki punishment abhi maaf nahi hui hai...aur dushyant bhai thank you mujhe yaha bulane ke liye...bye**_  
_**kriya leaves the bureau...**_  
_**kavin: yaar dushyant tu itna bada ho gaya hai phir bhi chugli karna nahi chodta...**_  
_**Daya: yeh tumhari behen thi ya koyi aafat jo sirf tumhare uppar barasta hai...**_  
_**kavin: vaisa hi kuch...**_  
_**everybody starts laughing...**_  
_**thoda sa funny tha na...well sorry guys maine jaldi update nahi kiya kyunki mere final chal rahe the aur ab main 9th mein aagayyi hu yeh aaj update hua hai kyunki aaj se mere summer vacation sat hue hai so ...well i dont own CID but I own kriya... i will try to update soon-**_


	3. arrigatto gozaimas

_**Arrigatto gozaimas ne (thankyou very much)**_

* * *

_**main daily update daini ki koshis karungi caue mere paas itna time nahi rehta...but i'll try my best...but**_

* * *

_**thankyou for the good reviews...**_

* * *

_**do join me in**__** wattpad...**_  
_** user/Suchi_luvz_u**_

* * *

_**lu**__**v**__** u friend and also pm me if you want...**_


End file.
